


Once You Said You Loved Me

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back on life through Padme's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once You Said You Loved Me

Once you said you loved me...

And my heart would flutter. The thought of your arms wrapped around me and your kisses on my lips. I was breathless with anticipation of everything to come. You made me strong and I let you be something you never thought you could have become.

Together we were unstoppable. A duo with which to be reckoned. There were no lies, only laughter and the overflowing love we shared.

Once you said you loved me...

And I would worry for your safety. Where were you? Who were you fighting? When would you return?

We would fall into each others arms and passion would explode between us. There would be no need for words. Our actions spoke for us as we displayed our love. Your kisses tasted sweeter and I savored every one of them with unbridled passion.

Once you said you loved me...

And I would look at my swelling belly to remind me of everything you were and everything I knew you would become. I cherished the quiet times by myself while you were away saving the galaxy as only you could. It made the decision to tell you easier when you returned.

A hero's welcome and still you quaked at the thought of becoming not just a formidable adversary, but a parent as well. Your embrace and kisses still conveyed the passion I felt for you, and I knew you felt for me, but they were tinged with the questioning of parenthood.

The galaxy stretched before us and there was nothing to stop us from sharing the love of our child. Your hands delicately stroking my stomach as you spoke of adventures I had never known you had been on. Still the secretiveness lingered, but it was forgotten amidst the anticipation of all which was to come.

Once you said you loved me...

And then you didn't trust me. You stopped telling me the truth. Your eyes became furious when I would discuss my mistrust of the heads of the Republic. You were changed. The feelings and turmoil you were feeling, I could not share. I didn't know how to help you and I cried at the thought of your destruction.

You questioned my loyalty and wanted to know just what your master had told me. Although I saw the destruction of the temple, I knew nothing of what you had done. I shivered at the thought of your presence.

Once you said you loved me...

And tossed me aside. My life leaving me. My eternal fire draining from my soul.

Once you said you loved me...

And I gave you two children, but you didn't know. You were consumed and my life had faded. Finally it flickered and was extinguished, leaving you with eternal regret because once you said you loved me.


End file.
